Kidnappings and Birthday Parties
by Dark Dragon Fire Demon
Summary: Characters from Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, and XMen Evolution are kidnapped for a birthday party.


Title: Kidnappings and Birthday Parties

Rating: K+

Summery: Characters fromInuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, and X-Men Evolutionare kidnapped for a birthday party.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or X-Men Evo. I'm only doing this for pleasure, not profit. All the charaters will be returned to their respective owners completly unharmed.

A/N: This was written as a fic for a friend of mine's birthday. This was my present to her. One of my other friends that read it said I should put it up here.

Kidnappings and Birthday Parties

Kenshin awoke from a slight noise in his room. He heard the lock on the window click once more and he was fully awake. It was completly dark out, the moon was hidden behind dark, concealing clouds. He heard a slight thud as someone or something landed inside the room on the soft floor. He remained quiet, trying to trick the intruder into believing he still asleep, or not here at all. He could hear the person moving quietly across the floor. Kenshin barely breathed, staying as quiet as possible.

"I see you, Kenshin. You can't hide from me," Kenshin heard a young female voice say. She sounded close.

Suddenly, a small candle like light flared up on his left. Like a bolt of lightning, he drew his reverse blade sword and cut the air above the light where he was sure he saw something move.

"Guess again, Kenshin."

She was behind him. Before Kenshin got a chance to turn around to identify his attacker or do anything else, the girl pressed a pressure point on the back of his neck and he blacked out.

The fire crackled as the logs shifted once more and sent up a shower of sparks. Miroku was keeping watch and stared lazily into the flames, not really paying attention to the sounds around him. He was half asleep. There was no light except what the fire provided; it was the new moon and Inuyasha was human.

Miroku's eyes slipped shut once more and then opened again quickly. His head shot up and looked around, making sure they were still safe, like a kid does when he's making sure no one saw him almost fall asleep in class. He saw Inuyasha, who was sleeping peacefully, for once. Kagome had been able to convince him that he could really use the sleep and, for once, he took her advice, something he rarely ever did.

Miroku's eyes slipped shut once more, a little longer than last time. When he opened them again, he looked back at Inuyasha, thinking of all they had been through along with Kagome and Sango. He thought he saw a darker than black shape in the woods behind Inuyasha and another behind Sango.

'Just a trick of the firelight,' he thought, and dismissed the thought that anything was wrong.

Miroku's eyes fluttered upward as he tried to tell what time it was by how dark the shy was. When he looked back down, Inuyasha was gone. Sango wasn't where she was a moment before either. Kirara had vanished with Sango. They were all gone. Not a sign of them was left.

'Oh crap' was the last thing he thought before he felt a presence behind him and a male voice say, "Nighty night, monk" and two cold fingers press a pressure point on the back of his neck, making him black out immediately.

At the X- Men's mansion, the security alarms went off during the night. The whole of the mansion was alive with activity as they searched for the intruder. None was ever found. They dismissed it as a squirrel or some other small animal/ rodent.

When the professor woke up the next morning, he could sence that something wasn't right. He couldn't sence two of his students and one of his teachers. Kurt, Rogue, and Storm weren't in the mansion anymore.

"They are all here, my Lady," a man who had just teleported into the room said, the smell of brimstone still in the air.

"Good. I will speak to them then you will bring them to their quarters. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lady," he bowed low, his shoulder-length, dark brown locks falling in front of him, then teleported once more out of the room.

Kenshin was the first to wake. He was in a room with seven other people in it. They all had their own cot, with restraints that were in use, including himself, and everyone else was unconscious. He saw Kaoru and Sanosuke on either side of him and wondered how they all had gotten there, where they even were, and who the rest of the people were. Questions that couldn't be answered till the Lord or Lady of the house would come.

Luckily, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and the rest of the people slowly woke up for the next half hour. He noticed that he had been disarmed and that no body else had any weapons on them either. Just as the last person was waking up, an angry looking guy with pure white hair, fangs, and dog ears on top of his head, a lady walked into the room, followed by a teenage guy and girl.

"Welcome, all of you," she said, looking around at the restrained people. "Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering why you're here."

"Of course we are, wench. Let me go!" the dog eared guy snarled at the woman.

"Inuyasha, show some more respect. Or we'll just kill Kagome."

"You leave Kagome out of this!" he yelled, but shut up after that. Obviously, Kagome was someone that he, Inuyasha, cared for.

"As I was saying, I'm sure your wondering why you're here and why I've kidnapped you. Well, it's my birthday tomorrow, and you are all my favorite characters from my favorite shows on television. So I told my friends exactly what I would've wanted for my birthday and they got all of you here for it."

"So you kidnapped us so we could come to your birthday party?" Rouge asked, disbelief and disdain clearly evident in her voice.

"Basically, yes."

"Vhat vas the reason for tying us down?" Kurt asked.

"To make sure you wouldn't run away."

"Vell, I could just teleport."

"Then why haven't you?" she sounded cocky now.

Kurt didn't answer. He knew he couldn't because she had put a power controlling collar on him. And she'd be crazy if she hadn't put one on Storm and Rogue too.

"Exactly. You know why. Well, any other questions before you're moved to your individual quarters?"

"Why didn't you just ask us to come rather than knock us out and kidnap us?" Sanosuke asked calmly.

"Becuase it was more fun to have you kidnapped and be unaware of what happened," she answered plainly. "Bring them to their quarters now," she said to the two people behind her and she walked out of the room.

"Jade!" the girl shouted and a girl with light green hair teleported into the room.

"What do you want now, Kiana?" she asked, clearly aggravated by them.

"We need your freakin' help to get the guests up to their quarters," she answered, curling her hand into a fist from anger at the disrespect that Jade Volon always showed her.

"Fine, whatever. Can't you and Brian do anything by yourselves?" she asked, clearly not wanting to help.

"Yes, we can, Jade, but it would be easier to move them all at once and it would minimize the chance of escape becuse we can teleport them all to their rooms straight away and not have to deal with them getting out of restraints. Got it? Or do I need to call Lady Ajana back in here?" the boy, Brian, said to Jade with malice in his voice.

"N-No need to go and do that, Brian. I'll help. W-Which ones do you want me to take?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice at the mention of the Lady Ajana.

"You take the Rurouni Kenshin characters, those three over there," he clarified which ones by pointing at them, "Kiana, you take the X-Men characters, those three, and I'll take the Inuyasha characters, and the weird cat."

"What weird cat?" the girl in a ninja type outfit asked.

"That weird cat," Brian repeated, pointing to Kirara in a metal cage off to the side a little ways from the cluster of her and Inuyasha's cots.

The girl looked over to it and then exclaimed, "Don't make fun of Kirara. She could tear you apart in an instant!"

"That's what you say, but how could she when she's so small and in a cage? It's a joke!"

"Don't, Sango! You'll just get the creep angry," Inuyasha said to Sango.

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled and for once he did as told. That was happening a lot actually. "She's not always so small. So watch your back, or she'll be chewing on it," she directed at Brian.

"Whatever," Brian said and then moved over to where they were at and dragged Kirara's cage over to where Inuyasha and Sango were at then took a hold of them somehow and teleported to another room in the large manor.

Inuyasha caught a fleeting glance of Jade and Kiana teleporting with the others too.

The Next Day

Jade, Kiana, and Brian went up at dawn the next morning to wake the anime characters up and to bring them some food for breakfast. Later that evening was when the party would be.

At exactly fifteen minutes till five o'clock that night, Jade, Kiana, and Brian all came back up and teleported the nine guests down to a huge ballroom. There were only a few other people in the room and they were all dressed alike in black T-shirts and khaki pants; they were obviously the security guards to make sure they didn't escape since there were windows here.

"Stay in here and don't try anything. Lady Ajana will be here shortly," Brian said and he teleported out again, the two girls following.

The eight people and one cat just talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before Lady Ajana entered into the room. She didn't teleport though, like most of the other people in the manor did, she walked through the huge, ornate, double mahogany doors at one end of the long room. Several other people followed her, most likely friends to attend her party.

"Oh my gosh! Look," one of the girls squealed upon seeing the anime characters in the room.

"Aren't they cute?" another one said.

"Look at the one with the dog ears and white hair. He looks so sweet," another said.

"Girls, these are characters from my favorite animation shows. This is Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara. They are from Inuyasha. This is Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin. And they are Kurt, Rogue, and Storm from X-Men Evolution," she said, pointing to each person in turn.

The girls made whispered comments to each other at the names of some of the people.

"Well, what're you waiting for people? Have some fun!" Lady Ajana said, throwing her hands up in the air and smiling widely.

The rest of the birthday party was spent in controlled chaos with a wild dance contest, a trail ride, all the girls asking the characters crazy questions, and Inuyasha getting extremely mad, threatening to maim several very enthuastic girls.

With the sun going over the horizon and dark setting in, the party came to a close and all of Lady Ajana's friends left.

"Well, I hope all of you have had fun and won't try and come kill me now," Lady Ajana said to the anime characters once the last of her other guests had left. "I'm going to be sending all of you home now."

Jade, Kiana, and Brian came into the room then. They all were seperated into groups by their shows and Jade, Kiana, and Brian each chose a group to teleport back to their own time.

Lady Ajana waved to each group in turn as they were teleported bac to their own time. Lady Ajana thought to herself once they had all left, 'That was the best birthday ever. I only wish my parents could have been here to see it...

End


End file.
